atraction
by pycedia
Summary: Lemon ab späteren kapiteln.... auch Shojoai bis Yuri! usagi,chibiusa,mamoru,michiru,haruka,rei,minako,makoto,ami Eine frage des herzens?Eine frage der sinnlichkeit?Liebe eine frage?
1. ein friedvoller sommeranfang

das hier ist das 1. Kapitel zu meiner ersten und aktuellen Fanfiction **atraction°**(bisher 9 veröffentlichte Kapitel), die ich hier in überarbeiteter Form hochlade... Um erlich zu sein weiss ich nicht ob die Kapitel schon ihre entgültige Form erreicht haben, oder ob ich mich noch ein drittes Mal daran setze...

...ich besitze natürlich weder irgendeinen einzigen der sailor moon charakteren, möge er noch so winzig sein, und verdiene hiermit selbstverständlich auch kein geld (drop ist das nich süss.. aber sowas in die richtung schreiben ja so viele...ist denn das überhaupt nötig..? irgendwie find ich das alles ziemlich offensichtlich...)

anmerkung zum Kap.: es ist kurz und so ne art ruhe vor dem sturm (noch kein lemon oder yuri..ich geh das langsam ansmile)... viel spass! eure +pycedia+

* * *

**atraction° **by +pycedia+ 

**ein friedvoller sommeranfang**

Bunny war auf dem Weg nach hause. Sie war glücklich heute, denn die grossen Sommerferien hatten gerade begonnen. Na gut, ein bisschen schade war es schon, dass ihre vier Freundinnen ohne sie in einem abgelegenen Tempel, mit anliegender Pension, in den Bergen ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen wollten. Sie hätte ja auch mitgehen können, aber sie wollte die Zeit lieber mit Mamoru verbringen, der an sein Apartment bzw. an seinen Computer gebunden war. Er musste eine Arbeit für die Universität fertigstellen. Rei war zuerst ein wenig beleidigt gewesen, schliesslich war sie es gewesen, die ihren Freundinnen vorgeschlagen hatte sie in ein paar Meditationstechniken einzuführen, die ihnen helfen würden ihre Kräfte ganz auszuschöpfen, und sich nebenbei in heissen Quellen zu entspannen. Natürlich verstand sie schon, dass Bunny so viel zeit wie möglich mit Mamoru verbringen wollte, so beliess sie es bei ein paar Sticheleien und fand sich damit ab.

Beim Gedanken an Rei musste Bunny lächeln. Ihre Freundschaft war schon etwas besonderes, auch wenn sie die gegenseitigen Sticheleien nicht ganz lassen konnten (mittlerweile waren sie bei einem Minimum von einer Zankerei pro Monat angelangt) wussten sie ganz genau, dass sie aufeinander zählen konnten und wie viel ihnen die Freundschaft der anderen bedeutet. Bunny wusste also auch jetzt, dass Rei nicht wirklich böse auf sie war.

Auch wenn ihre Freundinnen weg waren, war sie nicht völlig alleine. Zu hause waren ihre Eltern und irgendwo in der riesen Stadt Tokio trieb sich auch ihr Bruder, Shingo, umher. Einmal während den letzten Tagen hatte Mutter Ikuko gefragt, wo er denn immer stecke. „ bei freunden" hatte sie sofort die knappe Antwort bekommen und das Thema war damit abgehakt gewesen bevor es überhaupt richtig zur sprache gekommen war. Bunny machte sich dazu ihre eigenen Gedanken, aber sie wollte sich da nicht gross einmischen, schliesslich konnte sie selbst Mamoru noch nicht allzulange offiziell treffen. Geändert hatte sich durch das schlichte Wörtchen „offiziell" aber nicht sehr viel. Mutter fragte nicht oft wo sie den hingehe und sowieso, wenn sie ihn treffen wollte dann machte sie das einfach, niemand hätte sie davon abhalten können.

Ok. Zurück zu „alleine in Tokyo": Von wegen!... Haruka und Michiru waren da. Sie hatten zwar immer recht viel vor aber trotzdem sie waren da. Setsuna war mit Hotaru auf einer Reise im Ausland, doch Chibiusa wiederum war in der Stadt. Sie war jetzt viel erwachsener, als damals wo dieses kleine süsse und doch manchmal recht nervenaufreibende Kind das erste Mal aus der Zukunft in die Gegenwart gekommen war. Sie war kein Kleinkind mehr, sie war schon fast eine junge Frau, allerdings den Teenagerjahren noch nicht ganz entwachsen. Wie immer lebte bei Bunny als ihre Cousine und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, in ihrem. Natürlich wusste Bunny, dass sie, da Chibiusa hier war, wohl nicht so oft mit Mamoru alleine sein können würde. Dies störte sie aber im Moment reichlich wenig, es waren Ferien, die Feinde waren geschlagen und es war nicht zu befürchten, dass bald neue auftauchen würden-ja, für einige Zeit würde in dieser hinsicht sicher Frieden herrschen. Ausserdem mochte sie Chibiusa, schliesslich würde sie ja ihre Tochter sein.

In diesen Gedanken versunken, was sie denn mit ihrer ganzen Zeit anfangen würde und was die Menschen die sie liebte wohl gerade taten, erreichte sie die Tür des kleinen Einfamilienhäuschens in dem sie mit ihren Eltern, Bruder und ab und an auch Chibiusa lebte. Nach dem sie die schuhe abgestreift hatte und achtlos irgendwo hinstellte rief sie ein fröhliches „Hallo" in die Küche und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr -und im momentan auch Chibiusas- Zimmer.

Noch auf der Treppe zum ersten Stock rannte sie Shingo über den Haufen. Irgendwas von wegen „Ruri, bitte wart auf mich!" murmelnd war er zügig und ohne Umwege direkt durch sie hindurch gerannt-oder besser hatte es versucht.

„hey du Trampel!" schrie sie auf, doch ihr Blick passte nicht im geringsten mit ihrem Geschrei zusammen... Bunny hatte mühe sich ein Grinsen zu verdrücken.

„'tschuldigung" murmelte Shingo und stand, ohne sie auch nur anzublinzeln, wieder auf.

„falls du wirklich vor hast etwas vor Mama geheim zu halten, solltest du besser darauf achten, dass du deine Gedanken nicht laut aussprichst" sagte Bunny, nun endgültig nicht mehr in der Lage ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Shingo jedoch, offensichtlich im Moment nicht fähig verschlüsselte Nachrichten zu verstehen, schaute sie nur kurz verwirrt an.

„und noch ein Rat von einer Frau: Mädchen warten nicht gerne, also mach dich das nächste Mal früher bereit..."

„aber das..äh ..ich ..du ...hast falsch..ich meine" Nun endlich begriffen auf was seine Schwester hinauswollte, starrte er seine Schwester knallrot angelaufen an.

„nun geh schon, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das du mir etwas vormachen kannst?" unterbrach Bunny sein Gestammel mit einem lieben Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte dann mit nachdruck hinzu "los! Oder willst du sie noch länger warten lassen! Mama wird schon nichts erfahren."

Mit einem kaum als „danke" erkennbaren Gemurmel drehte sich Shingo um und drei Sekunden später hörte man die vordere Haustür zuknallen.

So weit ist es also, ging es Bunny durch den Kopf. Sie hatte sich ganz bestimmt nicht getäuscht: Shingo hatte eine Freundin. Dabei hatte er sie noch vor kurzer Zeit wegen Mamoru aufgezogen, so schnell ging das...

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen fand sie es leer vor, es war irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, sonst war immer Luna da die sie willkommen hiess oder mit moralischen Vorträgen überfiel, aber sie und Artemis waren mit Setsuna und Hotaru mitgegangen um sie zu unterstützen und einfach um auch mal von Tokyo wegzukommen- als Katze war man beim Reisen doch recht gebunden. Noch viel seltsamer war, dass Chibiusa nicht da war. Aber es war ja noch nicht so später Abend, also machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Wie sich durch Chibiusas Anwesenheit beim Abendessen herausstellte gab es dazu auch keinen Grund. Shingo war bei den „freunden" zum Abendessen geblieben ...

„und wo warst du heute?" fragt Bunny sofort, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angelangt waren-beim Abendessen war das Gesprächsthema hauptsächlich von Vaters Arbeit dominiert gewesen, wie öffters. „war überrascht, dass du noch nicht zu hause warst als ich heim kam"

„ich war einkaufen" kam die Antwort von Chibiusa„ich brauchte dringend neue Klamotten und noch so anderes Zeugs. Mama Ikuko hatte mir noch ein paar Sachen zum erledigen aufgegeben"

„na dann los. Zeig was du gekauft hast!" sagte Bunny mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„ach ich weiss nich,...ist doch nur Kleidung.." druckste Chibiusa herum.

„nix da! Von wegen nur Kleidung. Die wird gezeigt ,dazu ist sie doch da!" sprach's und holte sich das erst beste Stück heraus-so leicht liess sich Bunny nicht abwimmeln.

„wow! das ist ja wunderschön, so ähnlich wie mein blaues Kleid, nur kürzer" das traf die Sache genau auf den Kopf, es war ein wunderschönes, sehr feminin Kleid und dem von Bunny ausgesprochen ähnlich, aber eben ziemlich kürzer.

„ich dachte es wäre schön" antwortete Chibiusa etwas knapp.

Ohne darauf zu achte holt Bunny noch den Rest aus den Boutique-Tüten. Es waren alles sehr schöne Stücke, alle betont weiblich und es waren extrem viele.

„Chibiusa, hast du vor dein ganzen Schrank neu einzuräumen oder willst du dir einen zusätzlichen zutun?" kam die berechtigte Frage von Bunny.

„ich kann meine alten Klamotten nicht mehr sehen die schreien ja geradezu hallo ich bin ein Kleinkind und die unreife vom Dienst in einem!"brauste Chibiusa auf und setzte genervt hinzu„oder bist du die Einzige, die hier gut angezogen sein darf?"

„hey, war ja nicht so gemeint. Ich find's echt schöne Sachen" meinte Bunny beschwichtigend.

„ja, danke" antwortete Chibiusa ein bisschen entschuldigend für ihren Ausbruch.

„na denn ich geh aufs Bad und mach mich bereit fürs Bett. Ich bin echt todmüde!" sagte Bunny und unterstrich das ganze noch mit einem herzhaften Gähnen.

Wenigstens hatte sie den Büstenhalter nicht entdeckt, dachte Chibiusa ein wenig überrumpelt von Bunnys Überfall auf ihre Einkäufe, das müsste sie sich den ganzen Sommer über anhören sobald die vier andern wieder hier sein würden. Schnell auf diesen Gedanken reagierend packte sie sich das gute Stück und steckte es tief zwischen die neuen Klamotten in den Schrank, dann ging auch sie ins Bad.

Bunny war gerade dabei den Mund zu spülen, als Chibiusa ihr gesellschafft leistete. Der kleineren Platz machend begann sie ihre Frisur zu lösen.

„autsch!" schrie sie auf, als sie sich mit einer Haarklammer einige ihrer goldblonden Haare ausriss und sagte mit einem nicht ganz echten weinerlichen Ton „Weißt du, du solltest froh sein das du nicht so langes Haar hast wie ich, es ist jedesmal eine mords Qual die zu öffnen!"

„ja ja, das sagst du immer und schneiden tust du sie dir dann ja trotzdem nicht..."murmelte Chibiusa desinteressiert und ein bisschen genervt, auch wenn sie es Bunny nie gesagt hatte und sich im Moment lieber das Bein abgehackt hätte als es zuzugeben, hatte sie sich doch immer gewünscht auch so schönes langes haar wie Bunny zu haben, und wünschte es sich immer noch.

„stimmt da hast du recht" überlegte Bunny laut „ich mag meine Haare so wie sie sind. ...ein Masochist steckt wohl in jeder Kriegerin" setzte sie im Scherz dazu und ging wieder zurück aufs Zimmer.

Bunny hatte das Licht schon gelöscht als Chibiusa zurück ins Zimmer kam und nachdem diese sich ein Nachthemd übergezogen hatte wünschten sie sich gute Nacht.

Es war schon komisch, da dachte man daran, dass sie langsam eine junge Frau wird und schon strahlt einem die Realität ins Gesicht: nicht langsam sondern schnell.

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.


	2. konzert assoziation meer

hab das zweite Kapitel jetzt also auch bearbeitet° die anderen werden folgen ich versprech's!

(natürlich gehört mir "sailor moon" nicht)

anmerkung zum kap.: schon einbisschen länger als das vorige, hach ich mag die beiden ja soich hoff es gefällt!(völlig unschuldig) cu +pycedia+

* * *

**atraction° **by +pycedia+ 

**konzert-assoziation meer**

Nicht für alle war "Abend" gleichbedeutend mit ins Bett gehen. Haruka jedenfalls begleitete aneben diesem Michiru zu einem Violinkonzert. Sie spielte diese Tage mit einem bekannten Pianisten im Duett vor Publikum der höheren Klasse.

Michiru war nicht schon immer so erfolgreich, zwar ist sie immer schon eine begabte Violinistin gewesen und ihr näheres Umfeld wusste das auch, aber Konzerte hatte sie bis vor kurzem nur für kleineres Publikum gegeben, mit Ausnahme von Schulfeiern und schlussendlich auch der abschliessenden Veranstaltung der Eliteschule, die sie und Haruka besucht hatten. Auf genau dieser Veranstaltung vor einem Jahr, wo sie mit ihrem Orchester aus der Kunstakademie und auch als Solistin auftrat, entdeckte sie der liebe Herr, der sich heute abend mit ihr oben auf der Bühne befand und das Publikum begeisterte.

Er hatte nicht aufgehört sie zu fragen und mit Blumen und Pralinen zu überhäufen, bis Haruka der Geduldfaden gerissen ist und klar machte, dass Michiru es liebend gerne machen würde, ja sich sogar geehrt fühlen würde, und er ihr doch mal zwischen dem drängen Zeit zu einer Antwort geben sollte.

So spielte nun Michiru vor diesem grossen Publikum und begeisterte die menge mit ihrem an die Schönheit und gleichzeitige auch an die Macht des Meeres erinnernden Spielweise. Haruka hatte ein VIP-Platz. Da er die Spielende persönlich kannte, ja sie sogar seine Mitbewohnerin nennen konnte, hatte er eine Einladung erhalten. Er freute sich sehr für Michiru, wusste er doch wie viel ihr die Musik bedeutet. Er selbst konnte sich wunderbar in ihrer Musik verlieren darum kam er liebend gerne an ihre Konzerte.

Eine Weile betrachtete er ihre langen türkis gewellten Haare, welche gleich ihrer klänge ans Meer denken liessen. Sehr müde aber beschloss er mit geschlossenen Augen dem Konzert beizuwohnen und die Töne über sich rieseln zu lassen.

Wie schön doch ein weiblicher Körper war. So sanft die Haut, so unglaublich sinnlich die Rundungen der Brüste und des Hintern. Berühren wollte er ihn, diesen Körper mit seinen Händen liebkosen, spürte die Hände in berühren...

Der tosende Applaus hatte zweierlei Wirkung: erstens fiel sein Atem, der mittlerweile eher einem Keuchen glich, darin niemandem auf, zweitens riss er ihn so drastisch aus seinen Gedanken, dass er Erstere gar nicht realisierte.

Verwirrt sah er hoch zur Bühne. Michiru und der Pianist waren etwas zur Seite gegangen um etwas zu trinken. Es war Pause. Haruka sah etwas stutzig auf seine Armbanduhr, war er gerade eingenickt? Die Uhr sagte ihm, wenn das der fall sein sollte, dann nur für ein paar Minuten. Er wischte den Schweissfilm von seiner Stirn und ging sich mit einem recht unsicheren Gefühl in den Beinen zu Michiru neben die Bühne.

„und wie war ich bis jetzt?" war die ein wenig erschöpfte aber fröhliche Frage von Michiru, welche in sofort bemerkte „gefällt's dir bis jetzt?"

„grottenschlecht ich glaub "e.t." mit seinem langen Zeigefinger könnte das besser als du... Autsch was soll das" ein harter Schlag in die Rippen liess das fettes Grinsen auf Harukas Gesicht verschwinden, nur um es dann in einer ein bisschen vorwurfsvollen Form wieder erscheinen erscheinen zu lassen. „was glaubst denn du, soll ich der besten Violinistin sagen, die ich kenne? Ist doch langweilig immer das selbe Gesültze..."

„in einem kann ich ihnen nur zustimmen. Michiru ist wirklich die beste Violinistin die ich kenne. Und ich kenne nicht wenige, um das klarzustellen." schnitt ihm ein junger gut aussehender Mann das Wort ab. "darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Laurence Meriadot der Sohn von Herrn Meriadot, dem wiederum das Klassik platten Label "clm" gehört. Sie sind wirklich eine sehr erstaunliche junge Frau. Michiru. Wenn ich sie bei ihrem Vornamen nennen darf. -Und nicht nur als Künstlerin...- Sie können gern einmal in mein Studio kommen, -...sondern auch als Frau.-"

Das alles kam wie geschmiert aus seinem Mund, der sich nun zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln geformt hatte. Haruka mochte den Kerl nicht. Er redete ihm zu geschwollen und hatte ihm dazu noch das Wort abgeschnitten. Wie konnte man nur schon in einem Satz sagen: ich habe enorm viel Geld, ich brauch nicht dafür zu arbeiten, mein Papa kommt für mich auf und als Sahnehäubchen auch noch: haben sie Lust sich mit mir zu treffen.

„das ist sehr nett von ihnen" riss in Michirus klare stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „da ich ihren Namen ja nun auch kenne ist Michiru in Ordnung." setzte sie mit einem amüsierten lächeln dazu.

Haruka konnte seinen Ohren fast nicht trauen, sie ging wirklich auf das Gespräch mit diesem Schnösel ein. Wie konnte sie nur! Doch kam er zu keiner Reaktion. Laurence verabschiedete sich, die Pause war bald vorbei und wie er sagte traue er seinen Beinen nicht zu bei ihrem ach so lieblichen Spiel richtig zu funktionieren, es träfe in so tief. Haruka verdrehte die Augen. Aber als auch er wieder zu seinem Platz ging legte sich sein Gemüt. Warum sollte er sich aufregen? Michiru hatte sich eigentlich noch nie in einem Menschen getäuscht. Der Mann war ja vielleicht ganz in Ordnung. Für den Rest des Konzertes verschwendete Haruka keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an den Produzentensohn.

Das Konzert dauerte bis nach Mitternacht. Auch nach der Zugabe und nachdem Michiru und der Pianist von der Bühne verschwunden waren, blieben die Leute noch um sich über das Konzert zu unterhalten, doch vor allem um ein Autogramm von dem Pianisten zu ergattern.

„Haruka, kannst du mir den Violinenkoffer geben, ich sterbe fast vor Müdigkeit" fragte Michiru als sie ihn wie in der Pause am Bühnenrand bemerkte.

„sicher." murmelte Haruka in dem er ihr den Koffer reichte „scheinst ja richtig zufrieden zu sein, du strahlst übers ganze Gesicht?"

„es war einfach wundervoll mit ihm zu spielen, hätten wir nicht vorher die Stücke vorbestimmt und hätten improvisiert, hätte ich die Zeit vergessen und würde es erst bemerken wenn alle schlafen und schnarchen" verkündete ihm Michiru strahlend.

„ja das sähe dir ähnlich" entgegnete Haruka und nahm ihr den Koffer wieder ab. „ich komm gleich wieder"

Ja wirklich sie könnte spielen bis sie umfällt, so viel bedeutet ihr die Musik, dachte er beim Holen ihrer beider Jacken. Als er zurück kam hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm nach dem ersten Treffen nicht sehr angenehm war.

„ja Michiru, solche Autogramme werden sie sicher noch öfters geben müssen, vor allem wenn sie erst einmal ein Demoband haben. Um zu meiner Frage in der Pause zurückzukommen, hätten sie den nun Interesse eben so ein Demoband in meinem Studio zu entwickeln?"

„das ist wirklich grosszügig von ihnen Laurence, ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an."

Haruka kam genau richtig um zu sehen wie ihre Augen bei dieser Antwort leuchteten vor Freude.

„ja natürlich nimmt sie gern an, solange sie Michiru nicht mit Blumen und Pralinen überhäufen" erschreckt über die ein wenig schroffe Ton Harukas und nicht fähig dem Witz zu folgen verabschiedete Laurence sich schnell, aber höflich und nicht ohne seine Visitenkarte zu hinterlassen.

„ich glaube er hat keinen Sinn für Humor" meinte Haruka gespielt beleidigt.

„und du hast wohl nie an die Möglichkeit gedacht das nicht alle von den Bemühungen eines gewissen Pianisten wissen?" Michiru blickte ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, doch dann rang sich doch ein sanftes Lachen durch ihre Kehle. Sie verstand Harukas Humor. Für sie gab es nichts wichtigeres als Musik, der Schutz der Prinzessin und diese Freundschaft.

„habe ich richtig gehört .du musst schon Autogramme geben?" fragte Haruka und hielt für sie die Tür offen.

„mhm" nickte Michiru. „aber nur die Tochter eines älteren Ehepaares."

„was heisst hier nur, die Jugend ist schliesslich unsere Zukunft." erwiderte Haruka. „Krieg ich auch eins?" Michiru antwortete ihm nicht, sondern schenkte ihm nur ein verlegenes Lächeln.

Es war jetzt wirklich späht. In weiser Voraussicht da es in der Nacht recht kühl war, hatte Haruka seinen Sportwagen mitgebracht und nicht nur sein Mofa. Ausserdem mochte Michiru mit der Geige nicht auf dem Mofa nach hause fahren, sie hatte angst sie zu beschädigen. Also führen sie mit dem Sportwagen und gingen dann von der Garage mit dem Lift direkt in ihr gemeinsames Apartment. Auch Hotaru und Setsuna lebten im selben Block hatten aber ein eigenes Apartment.

Michiru ging ohne viel Worte in ihr Zimmer, so völlig ausgepowert wie sie das Konzert gemacht hatte, war ein warmes Bett das einzige was sie brauchte.

Haruka holte sich nach dem er sich ein T-Shirt übergezogen hatte noch ein Glas Milch aufs Zimmer um sie dort auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Pult gemütlich zu trinken. Seine Gedanken noch eben beim Konzert schweiften wieder ab...

Es wäre so schön diese Haut zu berühren, sie auf der eigenen Nacktheit zu spüren, zu fühlen wie Wärme ihn durchflutete...

Ein Windstoss der seinen Weg durch das halb offene Fenster gefunden hatte, liess in aus seinen Gedanken auf blicken. Er fühlte sich komischer Weise befangen. Nur um dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln ging er zum Schrank.

Es war schon komisch. Dort drinnen befand sich zwar hauptsächlich Männerkleidung, aber ein kleiner Anteil war ganz eindeutig Frauengarderobe. Haruka lebte in letzter Zeit vor allem als Mann. Es war einfach praktischer keinen Büstenhalter tragen zu müssen, wenn man Sport macht und leider war es so, dass man auf dieser Welt als Mann immer noch mehr akzeptiert wurde, denn als Frau. Er hatte als Frau oft Probleme gehabt, weil er sich trotzdem durchsetzen wollte, in Gefilden wo Frauen nicht gern gesehen werden. Schwierigkeiten gab es dadurch, dann, wenn er wieder einmal mit ein bisschen zuviel Nachdruck seine Meinung dazu Preis gab, sprich mit Faust anstatt mit Wort. Darüber hinaus war es besser eine Weile in einem Geschlecht zu verharren, ist es doch nicht wirklich einfach jemandem zu erklären das der eigene Körper voll und ganz männlich aber auch voll und ganz weiblich sein kann. Diese Erfahrung musste er schon ein einige Male machen.

Doch trotzdem, er mochte seinen weiblichen Körper. Vor allem für gewisse Aufträge war es einfach besser eine Frau zu sein, würde sich ein Firmenchef doch nie von einem Mann umgarnen lassen. Doch seine Frauen Kleidung war, auch wenn es sehr weibliche Stücke darunter gab, immer recht schlicht. Er mochte keine Reizwäsche "entweder Baumwolle oder ein Sport-BH, sonst tu ich mir das erst gar nicht an" war sein Motto. Als "Sailor" war es so, dass er als Frau seine Kräfte besser ausschöpfen konnte, als dann wenn er ein Tuxedo war, also war es nur naheliegend das er sich hauptsächlich in Sailor Uranus verwandelte. Und trotzdem in letzter Zeit war er eigentlich immer ein Mann.

Er verscheuchte diese Gedanken wieder. Er wusste echt nicht warum er jetzt über seine etwas unüblichen Körpereigenschaften nachdachte. Er war so wie er war, er war schon immer so gewesen und er hatte sich schon lange damit abgefunden. Haruka nahm noch den letzten Schluck Milch und ging ins Bett. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte der Wind ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf geweht.


End file.
